Wall wash lighting fixtures can be used to illuminate a surface, typically a wall, but also a ceiling, floor, picture, painting, or combination thereof, and to permit the aiming of the light relative to the surface onto which the wall wash fixture is installed. Wall wash lighting can be used as a design technique to make small spaces appear bigger—since there is an added emphasis to vertical surfaces, the human eye tends to perceive a room with wall washers as larger. For at least this reason, wall wash lights can be used in rooms that are smaller in size.
Further, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become an increasingly popular lighting source in various luminaires, including wall wash fixtures. LEDs have been recognized as providing increased efficiency and decreased costs relative to conventional lighting sources and can offer other advantages including long life, compact size, and direct illumination. For the purposes of cost efficiency, it can be desirable to adapt lighting sources to be compatible with common LEDs, especially when the lighting sources are used in large-scale commercial environments. Additionally, for increased performance, it can be desirable to distribute the light emanating from a lighting fixture, such as a wall wash lighting fixture, in a manner which uniformly spreads the light across a surface.